Fate
by break.my.soul
Summary: If it rains, I'll stay." This is a story about a man who later believed on a silly thing called 'fate'. :Sasu.Hina:.


_~break. my. soul signing on~_

Yo, guys. It's been months already since I last published a story and I'm pretty sure I told all of you that I'll update my on-going fics during weekends. That's why break. my. soul is here to ask for forgiveness.

I'm sorry everyone because I still haven't updated 'A 100-year-old book'... For everyone's sake, I tried! T.T It's just that, it's been wild for me. Studies here, cosplay there, studies here again, hang-out there, then studies here again and again.

Well, at least I'm back here and still alive. To make it up with you, I will dedicate this one-shot for everyone. Hope all of you will like it. This will be also my Christmas and New Year tribute.

* * *

**F A T E**

Fate.

Some people said it's a chance. Some said it means fortune. But for me, it means destiny. It was something with decisive or far-reaching consequences that inevitably happens to somebody or even something.

How did I come up with this meaning? Well, it happened last summer when I still called fate a silly thing…

* * *

"WHAAAAT?!?!" My best friend shouted, almost making me deaf. I bet my neighbors also heard his siren scream.

My name? Call me Sasuke Uchiha. Well, I'm an anti-social type of guy. I hate fangirls for they are desperate and annoying. My hobbies are to smirk, stay cold, and smirk. Smiling means defeat so I hate smiling. Got a problem with that?

…None?

Good.

And here, messing inside my house is my best friend. His name is Naruto Uzumaki—the most dumb and loud person I have ever known. And yes, up until now, I'm still wondering how I became friends with this guy.

"Where the heck are you going, teme?!" Naruto put his hands at the top of his head as if he was crazy.

"Hn." I slowly mixed tomato juice with milk. I couldn't believe I'm doing such a random thing. I silently sipped the new drink, observing its taste.

Yuck.

Pure tomato juice tasted better.

I cleared my throat before saying something. "I'm going to Paris."

That's right. After years of spending my life at the same place with the same people, I could finally enter a world of something better and new to my taste.

I looked at my best friend expecting an expression or reaction I knew he would do. After all, we've been together since I was eight.

"But- teme! Paris is five meters far from here!"

Forever dumb.

"Idiot. What's five meters away is your favorite ramen bar!" I made a 'tch' sound when he suddenly wrapped his arms around my legs.

"Sasuke! Why are you going to leave us?!" He pleaded pathetically as if I'm Kami or what.

"Shut up, dobe!"

He stood up making me feel satisfied as he slowly turned back to normal. "Oh, come on Sasuke!" Naruto crossed his arms. "Is there any way for you to stay?"

I sipped a bit amount of the juice as I thought of something impossible. "If it rains, I'll stay.", I murmured.

"Now, that's easy." He said calmly but then his transformation was always so quick. He widened his eyes and cried out loud. "WAIT! IT'S SUMMER! HOW THE HECK WILL IT RAIN?!"

I put the glass on my hand down. "Exactly." I smirked. "Well, I never expected you could get that fast. That's good. It seems like your brain pills for growing purposes is effective."

"Shut up, Sasuke! Well—yeah, now I realized that my pills were effective and—oi! That's not the point, here! Stop making a fool out of me!" What a really good entertainment. "And at any rate, I'll pray for this year's climate change if that's the only thing that can make you stay."

Isn't Naruto a very world-loving person?

_._

The clattering of the angry phone, interrupted.

"I'll get that." The blonde-haired volunteered and I let him. Getting the phone can waste your energy and that's troublesome.

'_Hello?'_

I sat down and listened to Naruto's conversation and the person on the other line. I don't care whoever that person was.

'_WHAT?! WHY?!'_

I groaned. It was like watching a drama series wherein the protagonist got an unexpected call from a killer.

I waited for about five precious minutes, at last, the telephone conversation ended.

"Who's that?"

He gave me a large smile which was something you should never trust. "Sakura! She wanted to invite us at her family's party! Isn't that great?"

Party equals screaming, fan girls, flirtatious winks… Great?

_No._

"You go by yourself. I'm fine here." Bored, I sat on the couch. Sakura will just flirt with me the whole time, once I go to that party. I know what's on her mind. "Hn." I was snapped out from my thoughts when I felt my neck being hugged tightly by Naruto. I almost lost my breath.

"TEME! We must go!"

* * *

In the end, I ended up going to the party. After all, it's good to cope and talk with this amount of people once in a while.

"SASUKE-KUUUN!"

And here comes the nightmare…

A pink-haired girl destroyed the silence as Naruto stood up enthusiastically. "SAKURA-CHAAAN!"

"Shut up, Naruto. I'm here for Sasuke." Sakura quickly wrapped her arms around me and gave me a flirtatious wink. She's wearing a pink dress and I got to admit it looked good on her. It's good to see her dress normal and much simple like this. "I'm really glad that you came here at my family's party, Sasuke-kun."

"Nee, nee Sakura-chan, aren't you glad that I'm here too?" Sakura smiled at him and I knew it made Naruto's heart fall.

I stood up, wanting to escape from this place called hell. I walked away with my hands placed under my pockets.

"Hurry and come back here, Sasuke-kun! Okay?" I heard Sakura shouted.

_Loud persons should be together…_

…

I went to the Haruno manor's patio. My instinct told me it would be peaceful there. As expected, I could only hear crickets singing.

"Hmmm…" Someone hummed from behind me. I guess I'm not alone here. I searched for the source of the voice. "Who's there?" I turned myself at a corner and saw a girl with lonely lavender orbs and midnight blue hair. She was sitting on the floor, ignoring the fact that her elegant white dress might get dirty. Actually, it was a perfect picture if she didn't have a few marks of her tears visible. "Hey." I caught her attention.

She connected her eyes with mine. "U-Uchiha-san?" I saw pictures from my past that time. There's only one girl who had an angelic voice like that…

"Hinata?"

Hinata Hyuuga, the first girl who caught my interest… I sat beside her and put my gaze at the night sky.

"How a-are y-you, Sasuke? It's been a long time."

"I'm fine. What are you doing here?" She bowed her head.

"The p-place is too noisy."

I chuckled under my breath, making her expressed a curious look. "Ha. You're right."

And after that, silence prevailed. We sat beside each other with no one having the guts to start a conversation. This is what I like about her. We both love to embrace the silence.

We heard a ballad song playing from inside, a few seconds later. I cleared my throat as I stood up and took the tiniest courage within me. "Mind to dance with me?" I gave her a hand and she humbly accepted it.

* * *

I knew people were looking at us and I could feel she was nervous by her trembling hands. We walked towards the center of the hall. The people who had just started enjoying the music also stopped and gave us a shock expression. I couldn't understand these people. Is it their first time to see me and Hinata dancing?

Well, I guess yes. It was also my first time to invite a girl to dance with me, anyway.

We faced each other as I hold her left hand with my right one. She put her other hand on my shoulder while I hold her waist gently. Following the tune of the song, we started dancing.

I could say Hinata changed a lot. She had a lot of courage than before. She was also not shy to raise her head up high now.

"Sasuke, d-do you believe in fate?" She asked me as I turned her around.

"No. It doesn't exist."

We danced, not minding the crowd. She gracefully followed my lead and even maintained her posture. "I b-believe in fate." I looked at her and she was smiling. "For example, when y-you want to eat a chocolate ice c-cream…"

I smirked. "Ice cream?"

She smiled again. "Then the store d-doesn't have chocolate instead th-they have strawberry. It's like you're d-destined to eat the s-strawberry one." She giggled. "That's fate."

"So you're telling me that fate has something to do with ice cream?" I twirled her and pulled her closer to me for our final blow.

I could see her cheeks getting pink. "I guess, in a way." She moved a step backwards from me and bowed her head, traditionally. "Thank y-you."

"My pleasure." I said while I reached and kissed the back of her hand, respectfully.

And—that's it. The time we were finished dancing was the time when we found out that all the people in the room locked their gaze upon us. They were clapping their hands as a sign that they were entertained.

"Hinata," She faced me, curiously. "Are you free tomorrow?"

"Huh? Oh. Y-Yes. I'm pretty sure I don't have important engagements t-tomorrow." She still has her smile on. "Why?"

"Good. Do you want to have lunch with me? I'll pick you up at your house."

"It will be nice." She fixed the locks of her hair a bit. "Uhm, I have t-to go now. Nice m-meeting y-you again, Uchiha-san."

I watched her as she slowly walked away from me.

It was a memorable night.

* * *

As planned, I picked Hinata up at 10 on the dot at her house. Nothing has changed. Their house was still the traditional Japanese-styled mansion I knew. Only the rocks leading to the main door were a bit mossy somehow. I could still remember myself walking there before.

After reminiscing for a few minutes, I was finally there… at the manor's main door. I know ringing the doorbell was easy but this time, for me, it was not.

_Diiiing._

…

After a few seconds of waiting, she's finally there. She was wearing a simple top, jeans and her usual sweater. Simple yet she was beautiful.

"Hey." I said as I hated myself for not being good with introductions.

She smiled. "May you t-take care of me for the r-rest of the day, Sasuke."

For a second there, my heart stopped when she said my name and I declared that she was an interesting girl, really the interesting one.

For our lunch, we went to the restaurant where I reserved a table for two. We ordered chicken and salad for our food and of course, Hinata's favorite ice cream for our dessert.

"How are you these past months?" I started as I began to eat the viand. I took a glance of her when she put a spoonful of rice inside her mouth cutely.

She sipped enough amount of juice to clear her mouth before answering me. "Stressed." She was smiling when she said that as if it was some sort of a joke. "I have a p-pile of papers almost everyday on th-the top of my desk."

I chuckled under my breath. "Really? Well, for us, work cannot be started without papers."

She giggled. "Yeah."

Then our conversation continued with me not being the cool, cold, silent Sasuke everyone knew. While eating our food, we talked about so many things… family, friends, work, our surroundings, everything.

But there were several pauses between each conversation and I ended up just looking at her. It was like, I don't know… our hearts were the ones talking.

…

Seconds later, her giggles caught my attention. Hinata was now starting to eat her favorite dessert, strawberry-flavored ice cream, and she seemed to be excited.

It was a cute picture of her… very childish, in a way.

Hinata, then, met my gaze with a smile. "It's d-delicious.", she said as she showed little gestures that I should try some.

Great.

I hate sweets. Period.

And I know that's a problem.

"O-Oh. D-Do you s-still hate sweets th-that much?"

I didn't know if she could read my mind or what but I'm glad that she still knew those 'random' facts about me. She was still the first girl I became great friends with before.

She gave me a death glare, the one alike his cousin.

_Cute, really._

--Well, it's creeping me out already… my mind always want to make me say 'cute' whenever I'm with her.

She looked at me, a little worried. "Y-You should t-try some. Everyone n-needs sugar."

"Thanks for the offer but it's fine." I finished my glass of water to clear the chicken's taste left inside my mouth.

She pouted. "I'm not g-going to eat this alone. You should t-try some." She scooped a teaspoon of the melted cream and started to say 'ah' for emphasis that she wanted me to open my mouth.

I smirked. "Hn. So you're forcing people now, huh?"

"I just want you to t-taste this best-s-seller ice cream. That's all." She still didn't put her hand down.

I think this will be torture for me.

I let her feed me the 'best-seller' ice cream to make her think that I admitted defeat but I'm still faster. I dipped my finger to the torture-cream and put it on her nose. I couldn't help but to chuckle at her reaction. She was a nice tomato hue in her outraged level.

She pouted again. "Y-You're still the bad S-Sasuke."

I cleaned the ice cream on her nose with my napkin. "--And you're still the slow Hinata."

* * *

Like that, it continued for a week and a half. We always go to the park, or in a restaurant and even in the mall together. Hinata began to be scared with the death glares of my fan girls especially the pink-haired brunette.

Even her famous cousin, Neji, demanded me that if I'll do anything worse to Hinata, I should be ready to say goodbye to my head. And about my best friend, I don't know if he wants to do yaoi with me or what but he was somewhat jealous of Hinata, maybe because I can't be with him and the others that much unlike before.

_Hn._

It was a bit funny how people react when we were together. I think it was because they were still not used to it or…

They also had the feeling that our hearts began to draw closer than I have expected…

…

Five minutes from now is the time I am about to see Hinata beside the bay. It is then that I shall tell her that I'm going far from here.

I saw her thinking something deeply. She came first before me which made me a bit nervous of telling her my purpose here.

"Hinata." I called, trying to get her attention. She quickly put a smile on her face when she found out that it was me.

"Sasuke. Hello."

I sat beside her. "What are you thinking about?"

"I'm just k-kind of s-sorting my feelings" She looked at me directly. "—and of c-course reflecting."

"Hn. About what?"

"It's j-just that there were s-so many things happened like m-meeting you, going lunch w-with you, and—"

"Loving me?" I joked but Hinata's face turned red when I said that.

"I w-was about to say being f-friends with y-you again."

I smirked, disappointed. "Hn. I know you're not going to be my fan-girl." I ran my hands through my messy hair. "Even though I want to." I whispered.

"E-Excuse me?" Luckily, she didn't hear the last phrase I said, clearly.

"Hinata, I have something to tell you."

I turned serious, like the normal Sasuke, which made her worry a bit and at the same time curious. She didn't say a thing, she just connected her eyes onto mine showing that she was willing to listen.

"I am going far from here and tomorrow's my flight."

"Wh-What?!" Tears started forming in her eyes and I could see it. "Why d-didn't you tell me earlier?"

I was then shocked when she hugged me tightly and cried. I didn't actually know what to do. I have lost my cool composure. I hugged back only with my right arm and began finding courage, at least a little courage for me to utter a word…

"I'm sorry. Please forget about me."

* * *

"Yo teme, are you sure you're not going to see Hinata before you go?"

I was packing up the rest of my clothes for the last minute and Naruto was here to help me with it.

"I'll be fine. I already talked to her. Things will go well." I put on my coat and reached for my car keys. "Keep the house safe, dobe." I saw him now in tears. It was the funniest thing I have ever seen.

I bit my lower lip to prevent myself from chuckling. "Do you love me that much?"

"Shut up, teme!", he shouted in protest. "I was crying because I thought your fan girls will become my fan girls now that you're leaving but look outside the window! They are gathering here with 'I'm waiting for you' letters! That's damn unfair, y'know!"

"Hn." I turned my back at him, going to the door. "I'll be going now, Naruto."

"Nee, I'm trying to change your mind here!",he caught my attention.

"I'll be back. Don't miss me too much. And we have a deal, right?" I chuckled under my breath.

He was now outraged. "Yeah! I prayed for the rain everyday and it didn't come! And don't make me the gay here! TEME!"

…

…

On time, I was now here at the airport, the place where I should start to forget everything, everything that happened between me and _her_. It's better to leave those happy memories here so that I wouldn't feel the big pain.

"Your passport, sir." I handed my passport to the elegant lady and started to wait. "Thank you, sir. Your flight will be at exactly 10:35 AM."

I sat down at one of the waiting seats, thinking if I should really continue to go…if I should really stay far away from this place. I knew something new will be good but something you're used to is much better.

"SASUKE!"

I was snapped out to reality when I heard my name coming from someone.

"SASUKE!"

_Hinata?_

I searched for her presence. I know it was her. It should be her.

I stopped at the glass entrance door of the building. I saw her with guards hindering her to run towards me. I quickly went to her when the guards forcibly pull her outside.

I hold the guard's arm tightly. "Hey. Stop it. I'm Sasuke."

The guard looked at me fiercely. "Well, this girl has no passport and she's forcing herself to enter."

"I can handle this." I didn't release my grip until he let go of Hinata's arm and went back inside.

"Sasuke…"

"Are you okay?" I checked her arm or face if she had been bruised. "What are you doing here? I told you to forget about me."

She cleared her throat. "Why are you like that?! Asking me to forget about you after making happy memories with me?" She said it without stuttering.

"If you're here to scold me, then I'll just be going back inside th—" I paused when she slapped me, unexpectedly. Hard. Without even a warning.

She bit her lower lip controlling her tears not to fall but she failed. I could see it visible as it flows on her cheeks. "Neji's right. It's b-better if I d-didn't go here."

"Hn." I turned my back and started walking towards the entrance door… leaving her… ignoring her calls.

"Sasuke, w-wait!" I could sense her running after me.

"Can you please wait? At least j-just for second! He-HEY!" I continued walking…

"S-Sasuke… I love you." My eyes widened as I stopped when I heard that. I turned around to see her kneeling on the ground. My heart was beating fast. I walked towards her slowly and put the palm of my hand on her cheeks and wiped her tears.

"You know what? That's what I wanted to hear from you." She smiled as I leaned down to kiss her lips gently.

It was exactly 10:35 AM. That time we didn't care about the people who might be looking at us. That time the airplane where I was supposed to be in took its flight. That time, I learned that fate does exist because that time…

It rained…

and I knew I have a reason to stay.

**F A T E : ENDED.**

* * *

Well, that's it! Exactly nine pages… phew!

Sorry for the grammie errors! It's still not beta'd.

Happy Holidays everyone! I miss you! and of course, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO OUR FAVORITE GIRL, HINATA!!!!

**Reviews and comments are really appreciated.**

_~break. my. soul signing off~_


End file.
